emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02671
}} is the 2,673rd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 24 March, 2000. Plot Part 1 Butch wakes up in a private room, linked up to monitors. He tries to make light of the situation by teasing the Doctor saying she either fancies him, or he's in that room because its bad news. He is scared because of his internal bleeding due to a tear in the liver. The doctor explains the treatment he is getting, but Butch asks the doctor to be honest. He had planned to take Emily to Whitby in the Summer. He asks the Doctor, if the trip was paid for, would she advise getting his money back? The answer is yes - Butch cries. He doesn't want to die. Emily enters and Butch asks the doctor to break the news to her because he cannot. Emily cries - who is going to love her if she hasn't got Butch? At Home Farm, Frankie and Zoe discuss the crash. Frankie is adamant that Pete could not have caused the crash. She tries to persuade Zoe to attend his funeral, but Zoe is not sure if she would be welcome. The phone rings - it's Laura - and Zoe leaves. Emily describes her perfect man to Butch - Cliff Richard. Butch makes Emily smile when he asks her what she would do if Cliff walked in - she says she would tell him she was spoken for. She tells Butch she loves him so much, they belong together. She asks Butch to make her his properly, forever - marry her today. Marlon comes into the room in tears - he has seen the doctor. He says he will talk to Zak, Nellie and Lisa. Butch asks Marlon to be his best man. Emily says it's no joke, they are getting married today. At Wishing Well Cottage, Zak and Nellie are preparing to visit Butch. Mandy, Paddy, Lisa and Marlon enter. Nellie is extremely rude to Lisa. She is told that Butch is really ill, and won't listen when Lisa tells her Butch is dying, calling her a bitch. She wants to know why Lisa and Marlon knew before she did. Lisa holds a distraught Nellie who is losing a second child. Zak is helpless to ease Nellie's pain. As Zak tries to leave, Paddy stops him and tells him that Butch and Emily are getting married and have asked him to fetch Ashley. In the Tate Haulage office, Laura meets with Chris, Zoe and Sean. She tells them that there was no evidence of drink or drugs on Pete, and he died of injuries from the crash. Sean goes to tell the other lads the news. Laura says the investigation will continue, and explains that as the Tates are not culpable, someone can attend the funeral without complications. In the hospital, Nellie and Butch talk. She is pleased he has found someone special. She tells him she wishes she could have changed places with both Ben and Butch. Butch is sad that he can never have children now. Nellie tells him he must fight, but Butch says he has got to accept the situation. Nellie tells him he would have made a wonderful father. Part 2 There is a gathering of Butch's friends in the hospital waiting area. Emily says Butch would be glad they were all there. Kathy asks if they're intruding and Emily says no, this is a happy day. Zak says she has Dingle grit in her veins. Kathy and Lisa take Marlon to make a list of things to bring in to the hospital. Lisa tells Zak she loves him. Emily comments that at this rate the wake is going to be livelier than the wedding! At Home Farm, Zoe admits to Frankie that she was right about Pete. Frankie says the Tate's must be devastated by the news - it would have been better for them if Pete had been drunk at the wheel. She shouts at Zoe that Pete was her friend. She explodes when Zoe asks what time the funeral is and tells her she was right earlier, Zoe wouldn't be wanted there. Around Butch's bed the men hold a stag party, drinking beer and talking about placing bets. Butch is in pain. When he and Zak are alone he asks Zak to look after Emily and curb his sarcasm for Butch's sake. Zak is still saying the Doctors are wrong, but if it will make Butch feel better, his sarcy lips are buttoned. Back in the waiting room Lisa and Nellie talk. Lisa tells Nellie she is not her enemy. Emily enters wearing Kathy's wedding dress (the one she wore when Biff jilted her). Nellie is not impressed and tells Emily she looks a fright. Lisa comes to the rescue when she produces from her bag a dress that Butch bought for Emily. She is delighted and tells Kathy that although the wedding dress looked nice on Kathy, it made her look tarty. Jack and family are visiting Sarah. The boys are helping Jack on the farm - he is exhausted. Jack gives Sarah a birthday present Richie has sent. Sarah is missing home. The wedding is about to begin - Butch jokes he is having second thoughts. Emily promises her heart to Butch for as long as it is beating and when it stops she will be happy because she knows he will be waiting for her and they will be together again forever. Butch recalls their first meeting and describes how she 'warmed' him. He was so lonely before he met her. They exchange rings and Ashley pronounces them Husband and Wife. Kathy exits in tears. Lisa tells Butch she is proud of him and Butch tells Lisa that it has always been her for Zak. Mandy kisses him and Marlon touches him gently on the cheek. Butch tells Ashley he is scared. Ashley promises to put in a good word for him. Time has come to say goodbye to his parents, but Zak is still hanging on to the belief that the doctors are wrong. Now that they are alone, Butch tells Emily he does not feel too good and asks her to come and lay down beside him. She gently chastises him for his cheek, but does it all the same. Butch dies with Emily's head resting on his chest. She asks him what is it like and tells him to wait for her, like he promised. In the waiting area Marlon is telling a Butch story and they all toast Butch. The laughter stops when Emily enters and tells them she couldn't keep Butch warm anymore. Nellie has to be held back - she wants to see him. Emily tells them it was very quiet at the end, and she starts to cry. Notes This episode was put before the BAFTA judging panel, leading to ''Emmerdale''s win for ‘Best Continuing Drama Series’. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category:Episodes submitted to the BAFTA judging panel Category:Featured episodes